Phantom Trickster
by Emma the Crazy Slytherin
Summary: Dipper lives in the Mystery Shack, but its an opera house. he lives with his Step dad, Ford. and his step sister Mabel. things take a turn when he is visited by the opera ghost, Bill Cipher. and his childhood friend, Pacifica Northwest.
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom Trickster: Chapter 1: Think of Dipper

Okay Dipper is 15 and Dipper and Mabel are step-siblings. soooo on with it!

The sounds of violins could be heard throughout the Opera House. Voices with melodic touches to them as the stage was filled with dancers of different genders. They were practicing for a performance they had to do that night in order to keep the place up and running. A certain brown haired teen waltzed through the stage floor as he danced with his partner gracefully. His dark, brown eyes dimming with feeling as the sounds of music filled his ears.

He had been at the Opera House ever since he was a little boy when his parents died by a tragic disease. He was an orphan for most of his life as he lived brokenly out on the streets with nothing but his thieving skills to keep him alive. That was until he met a lovely man who had been living on his own with his adopted girl. Without a second thought, the man eagerly took the boy in and started raising him as his own.

The teen had just finished lifting up his partner when the rehearsal was suddenly interrupted. The manager of the building was walking towards them as he started to shout to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please. As you may know there has been some rumors going around about me quieting my post as the manager of this building. I can now tell you that this is all true."

Gasp and murmurs sprang throughout the whole stage as people started to talk amongst themselves. Dipper however wasn't very stunned by the news at all. He knew the man was going to retire one day, he just hoped that it wasn't going to be today.

Nothing seemed to interest the teen's thoughts anymore so he just started to ignore the ongoing news about the new people who now ran the Opera House.

"So, it would give me great pleasure to now introduce you to the two people who now own the Opera House, Mr. Power and Mr. Trigger." The manager announced as the two known people waved at the group of singers and performers.

Claps and cheers from all around were greeted by the newcomers. The first, was a man with midnight black hair that hung loosely over his dark brown eyes. He dressed in a formal dress suit and pants while the other couldn't care less about being there. It seemed the brunette man was a little nervous about the new position he was in. His emerald green eyes glowed with wonder as he gave the happy crowd a smile.

"Thank you everyone for welcoming us into your theater," Power said as he patted Trigger on the shoulder, "but we would also like to inform you about our new patron as well, Pacifica Northwest."

While claps were emerged from the group of people, a young girl with brown hair started to make her way towards the raven boy who wasn't really paying that much attention anyway.

"Dipper, it's not polite to ignore our new guests to the theater." The girl teased as she nudged the teen's shoulder lightly.

Dipper rolled his eyes as he continued to look through some old music sheets on a table. "So? I'm not interested in meeting them when I'll probably never see them anyway, Mabel."

Mabel frowned as she sighed slightly. Dipper was always the stubborn type whenever it came to meeting new people. It seemed as if the teen didn't trust anyone except for her, her adopted father, Ford, and himself. Mabel could still remember when she first met Dipper. He was only just a kid while she was almost a teenager. The two had grown close as brother and sister, but she still felt as if Dipper still hid stuff from her.

"Will you at least look at the new patron? She seems pretty if I don't say so myself." The teen said as a grin started to form on her lips.

Dipper gave a huff as he lazily turned around for Mabel's amusement. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? It wasn't that he had anything against the new people, he just didn't feel comfortable around people he barely knew.

But this time it was a different story.

Once Dipper made eye contact with the new patron his body stiffened instantly. Those stormy blue eyes and bright blond hair put down were much too familiar to the teen. Dipper couldn't help but feel his cheeks start to heat up instantly as his brown eyes loomed over the slightly older girl before him. His heart beat a million miles a minute as joy and excitement reached the teen's face.

"It's Pacifica," Dipper whispered to himself in hopes that Mabel didn't hear him. But sadly, she did.

"You know her?" she asked, making the blushing teen jump. Mabel couldn't help but grin as she watched her stepbrother struggle to keep himself calm.

"Y-yeah...you could say that. When my parents were still alive, Pacifica and I were close friends. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He would always call me 'Little Dippy' in order to annoy me every once in a while." Dipper looked over at Mabel to see she had a cheshire cat grin plastered on her face.

"Little Dippy, huh?" she said, teasingly with a smug grin on her face.

Dipper glared at her. "Don't even think about it."

"What? Oh, come on, Dipper it's a cute nickname. Besides she is beautiful." The brown girl said as she turned her gaze back over to where the managers were talking as Robbie, the famous tenor singer, started to introduce himself to Pacifica.

The boy was nothing but a show off to all the other performers on stage. He thought he was best out of everyone even though when he sang you would have to wear earplugs just to keep your hearing in check.

Suddenly, Pacifica was starting to make her way towards Dipper and Mabel. The brown boy straightened up a bit as his gaze fell to the floor in order to not catch Pacifica's eyes. But as the girl walked by him, she showed no sign in knowing Dipper at all.

Dipper frowned as he looked back to where Pacifica had walked off. "She probably wouldn't recognize me anyways. It was a long time when we last saw each other."

"She didn't see you, Dipper." Mabel said as she grabbed the boy's hand in order for them to start rehearsal again.

The dance started as Dipper moved gracefully around the female dancers. Dancing with each one of them as he passed by them. He was so caught up in the music that he barely even noticed that the new managers and his stepfather, Ford, were watching him.

"Who is that handsome young fellow? Surely he's not related to any of you." Trigger said as he nudged Power's side with her elbow. he was really impressed by Dipper's skills as he watched him dance around the stage.

Ford smiled. "Dipper Pines. he's one of our most loyal and well male dancers we have here."

"I can see that without a doubt." Trigger agreed as he watched the teen lift a girl into the air and then catching her in his arms.

The rehearsal was soon over as everyone started to take break from their long practice. Since everyone was done, it was now time for the famous Robbie to practice his solo song for that night. Everyone couldn't help but grimace as they watched him walk up towards the center of stage. Even Dipper winced slightly as he started to hear Robbie sing strongly, and very loudly.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you'll try. Then you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back, and be –"

Suddenly, a backdrop from up inside the stage started to fall down. Robbie was immediately tackled down by the sudden attempt as everyone screamed and tried to help the struggling him back onto his feet. Uneasiness started to fill the air of the theater as everyone started to murmur to themselves about the opera ghost being unhappy about something.

Dipper couldn't help but listen to the sudden words that flowed through people's mouths. At first, the teen didn't believe there really was an opera ghost. It was just a silly ghost story that people used to tell to their children whenever they visited an Opera House. Saying that if the performers didn't do a good job or something then the ghost would suddenly stop the whole performance dead on before the audience could watch it.

Really it was nothing to worry about, but after three years of being a part of the Opera House, Dipper was starting to slowly suspect to believe that there really was one.

"Mr. Robbie," Power said as he helped the boiling man back onto his feet, "these things do happen."

Robbie glared as a low growl left his throat. "For the past bloody three years, these things do happen! And have you stopped them from happening? No!" the man yelled as he started to walk out the door. "Until you guys stop these things from happening, I am not singing in this Opera House ever again!" he yelled as he stomped through the theatre doors and slammed them shut with a powerful force.

All was silent by the sudden change of events. Who was going to sing Robbie's part in the program now? The managers started to talk amongst themselves as they tried to figure out a way to continue the program without canceling it. Ford could see the worried glances about the people and decided to step into the picture before all went crashing down.

"Dipper Pines, can sing it sir." The man said as she nudged her head towards the male dancer behind him.

By the sound of his name being called, Dipper stopped what he was doing and looked up from his spot.

"What, a choir's boy? Don't be silly!" Power stated as he shrugged the idea from his mind.

"He's been taking lessons from a great teacher." Ford said as he continued to pressure the older man's patients.

"Who?" Trigger asked as he looked at the young teen curiously.

Dipper couldn't help but grow shy by the sudden attention he was having. He wasn't used to this much attention that it played with the boy's nerves wildly. With a gulp, he answered, "I-I don't know his name, sir."

"Let him sing for you Mr. Power and Trigger. He has been well taught." Hera said as she should put a supporting hand on her stepson's shoulder to try and calm his nerves. Surprisingly, the gentle gesture was just enough to calm the young teen down just a bit.

Both adults looked at each other as the brunette man gestured for the boy to come towards them. "Come on then. Don't be shy just start from the beginning." he said as she walked to the side with him.

Dipper slowly made his way towards the center of the stage. His mind bobbling wildly as he tried to calm himself. The reason why he never sang before was because he had terrible stage fright. It was different when he was dancing, but this, this was meant to only prove if you were able enough to sing or not.

The sound of violins filled the room as Dipper started lose himself to soft, soothing music before him. His breathing started to slow down until it was evenly with his body as he started to sing the first verses.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. Then you'll find that once again you long to take your heart, and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."

The room was filled with silent shocked faces as they watched and listened to the beautiful sound that left the shy fifteen-year-old boy's mouth. It would seem that they had just found there new singer.


	2. Angel of Mystery

That night at the Opera House was nothing that Dipper had seen before. After he sang the song they immediately told him he got the part. Instead of him being dressed in his usual dance uniform, he was dressed in a silver white tux and pants. His hair was slightly combed back, but it still held the teen's normal messy look to it. The lights on the stage illuminated off his clothes as he looked throughout the crowd in awe.

He never knew he would ever make it this far. His teacher had told him that he would make a wonderful singer one day, but he didn't expect this. The crowd of a thousand people here just to hear him sing one song. He could even see that Pacifica was up in the boxes in order to watch the performance as well.

Nervousness started to strike the teen's heart as he tried to control his emotions. The last thing he wanted was to make a fool of himself in front of thousands of people.

The music was starting to take its course to where Dipper would have to sing again, and so, with a deep breath, he did.

"We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But, if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been."

Off to the side of the stage, Mabel and Ford were both watching Dipper with smiles on their faces. They knew Dipper had a gift in singing they just never knew why the teen didn't like singing in the first place. Ford patted his stepdaughter's shoulder gently as he started to make his way to join the patron up in the boxes.

"Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I won't think of you."

Up in the boxes, Pacifica couldn't help but stop looking at the teen on stage. She knew she had heard that voice somewhere before but just couldn't put her finger on it. Power and Trigger had told her that Robbie had quit the show unexpectedly and that they found another singer to do his part.

At first, Pacifica was a little nervous that the people would not like it, or that the random singer would do a horrible job on the song. But she was immediately turned down when the teen opened up his mouth.

He sounded like an angel.

Just then, Pacifica's eyes widen as she looked at the teen closely. His brown hair swishing slightly as the teen moved his head, and his brown eyes would sometimes look up at Pacifica but then quickly look back out into the audience. Realization struck the girl instantly.

"Can it be? Can it be, Dipper?"

The words that came out of her mouth were just the kick she needed to pull herself together. With a smile, she quickly stood up and clapped her hands together while saying, "Bravo!"

Quickly, Pacifica started to make her way down to where the stage was as she passed by an unknown Ford, who stopped in his tracks when she saw the girl walking away from her seat.

"Long ago, it seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were! He may not remember me, but I remember him."

Back with Dipper, the teen was starting to relax even more as he knew that the song was coming close to an end. He was a little sad that he had to stop singing, but really, he just wanted to go back to his dressing room and just sleep for the rest of the night. The music started to change again as the teen readied his voice to sing again.

"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we. But please promise me, that sometimes you will think..."

Dipper stopped as a grin started to form on his face. 'Guess it's time to show off then.' He thought as he started to sing in an up and down rhythm that made the audiences faces awe in wonder.

"...of me!"

The audiences clapped and cheered as they stood up in their seats. Ezra smiled excitedly as he bowed in order to thank them for their support. Flowers were flown onto the stage as the teen quickly picked one of the flowers up and made a dash for it backstage. If he didn't hurry there would be no telling what would happen to him if the people caught him in the hallways.

The night was a success as everyone backstage cheered for the wonderful performance that had just happened on stage. Mabel was quick to make her way towards her stepbrother in order to congratulate him, but she suddenly lost sight of him when she entered the busy hallway of the theater. Everyone was outside in search for the beautiful voiced teen in order to talk to him, but Mabel knew that her brother wouldn't be out here even if he was dared to.

Nobody would want to be out here in this chaos for too long.

There was only one place she knew where the teen would be and quickly made a dash towards the underground chapel in the Opera House.

Dipper was already kneeling down in the chapel as he started to light candles. A picture of the teen's parents were behind the burning candles as the teen bowed his head in order to make a quickly prayer to his parents when suddenly –

"Brava, Brava, Bravissimo..."

The ghost chilling sound of an unknown voice danced through Dipper's ears. He quickly opened his eyes as he looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from. He had heard it many times before when he was younger. He had thought he was losing his mind at first, but then soon discovered that the voice was nothing but harmless. It always spoke to him when he was ever feeling down or out of it.

It made him feel as if he had an angel by his side.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came as Ezra looked back to the doorway.

"Dipper? Dipper?"

The voice was too familiar for the teen to not know it. A smile soon started to form on his lips as he was about to call out to his sister when –

"Dipper..."

The same unknown voice from before spoke again, only this time it was faint. Dipper snapped his head back around as he searched the walls for a clue of any kind, but nothing stood out to him.

Suddenly, Mabel had finally made her way down the spiral staircase as she saw her brother knelt over in front of some candles. A tease started to play in her voice as she made her way over to him.

"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret! Who is your great tutor?"

Dipper couldn't help but smile at his sister's teasing voice. It probably was about time to tell her his secret. He just didn't know how to explain it at first. Where should he start? After mentally fighting himself, he finally decided on where to start his story about his angel of music.

"Mabel, when Ford took me here to live with you guys, I would always come down here by myself in order to pray over my lost parents. I would light a candle in honoring for them, but then I would hear a voice, from above. And in my dreams he was always there. You see, before my parents died they told me that I would be protected by an angel; an angel of music." Dipper explained as he looked over at his sister's face.

Mabel didn't meet Dipper's eyes for a while until she finally looked up at him. She seemed to have taken the information in pretty well. She wasn't calling him a weirdo or something that he was afraid would happen if he told her this.

A sigh left the girl's mouth as she looked at the other straight in the eye, almost as if questioning him about his next answer.

"Dipper, do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your parents have come to coach you?"

"Who else, Mabel?"

Mabel didn't answer as she looked down over at the side in deep thought. Dipper didn't seem to understand what his sister was so worried about. If his parents have come to watch over him and help him then that would be a good thing, right? It would mean that they still cared for him even in the afterlife.

"My parents once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here."

Dipper said as he slowly started to stand up from his spot on the floor. Dazed almost, he started to talk what was inside his mind and didn't even notice the worried expression on Mabel's face as she listened to her brother's useless reasoning.

"Here in this room, he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. He, the unseen genius."

Mabel about had enough as she quickly took Dipper's hands and started to lead the boy out of the room, thinking his mind must be getting sick from staying inside the underground room for too long.

"Dipper you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Dipper, you're talking in riddles and it's not like you!"

Even if the words of what his sister told him were true, they still didn't make Dipper believe that he did have an angel watching over him. It got him this far, hadn't it? Without even thinking, Dipper started to sing in hopes that he'll angel would hear him.

"Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory."

"Who is this angel this..." Mabel whispered to herself as she continued to drag Dipper back to his quarters.

"Angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel!" Both teens said at the same time as they both had different means in their words.

Suddenly, Dipper stopped walking as if he was afraid or something. Mabel looked behind her to see that the teen was looking around the halls as if they were hiding something that the teenage girl couldn't see.

"He's with me even now..."

"Your hands are cold..."

"All around me..."

"Your face, Dipper, its white!"

"It frightens me..."

"Don't be frightened."


End file.
